the_idiotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zim
12F54141-F9D4-41AA-A047-C935F96BA404.jpeg B3BE9A14-FCE3-4534-8841-9E728760410A.jpeg 27060F92-84BC-42C2-A63C-8EDD3C2B2DDC.jpeg B8980DBF-725A-439C-8831-DB2EC40AEFC2.jpeg 27BF32B2-7A01-43E4-A726-266F21C250EF.jpeg 6B846120-F24E-4540-9CB8-FC0A044B3C30.jpeg 289F75E2-7220-4404-8E42-B969C19C864D.jpeg 2E92648D-3580-4661-B33B-029E45DD0F7C.jpeg B811E862-EB8F-40B1-888C-6C6A322CFA04.jpeg 46C6F9CB-FC5D-47AD-8EA5-821C4D2C0D32.jpeg ECC8C649-3A27-4E14-9241-14EB5C848615.jpeg AF20BF55-6308-4CD0-9792-8B67E0A24CA6.jpeg 01183F21-B25F-4D37-B463-591E02B37171.jpeg 4FA278CC-1321-4965-A413-0D6E47F3D18B.jpeg C93E6A7A-2500-4A8F-A02F-2E7EFC803E32.jpeg DA1C928B-1FC3-4DDC-A979-8C7B9E4245F2.jpeg 54813BDD-D8A5-42D1-B936-D130C33D49AE.jpeg 234E762B-3F85-4291-94F7-1229B546D473.jpeg DEF42CE6-2651-4E13-9B58-1BD4C14967DA.jpeg EAD315ED-28E0-4358-A822-8822492E6D00.jpeg 6ED70A38-BF1A-4440-9EF6-97FB7E1910E3.jpeg 7D3B1033-4E20-4ACB-A3F4-4213CD6F3A1B.jpeg EAE2211D-C92A-4DA3-8267-1A9E21890AA8.png 3813F963-FEC4-4443-8C93-0AB49170C78B.png 489065C9-1CAE-45C1-87FE-4BF255CA0AC2.png 44A734F2-3CCA-45C5-9710-2F40BFBCFA77.png|Zim: HEY LARRY HONEY larry: WHAT? Zim: LOOK AT MY DAB *zim dabs* larry: WOW THATS AMAZING!! A5B46C26-E781-4D9F-BBFE-53F2991473F9.png|Larry and Zim about to kiss D799D95F-B1A8-4691-B40A-29ACB00C4BF1.png CE760158-F54B-4E46-A145-B0AE90299090.png B1DF34CA-DE3A-4DDC-A2ED-6E19A3A6C033.png FD08DC24-C519-47E4-B4EF-4B6BB43884EF.png CD6C1B88-E6B8-4AF1-8430-655E341FE19D.png BF208EDF-2A5A-4F91-9A27-235D8DF3D33B.png 36CFDD6C-B484-4575-BFF2-1FD9FC6CBCFC.jpeg 3B31319F-50B7-4587-99AB-986620DD081D.jpeg 3647EA55-94CA-4650-AA20-36CF49814037.png D6D3B624-1BC8-4028-80D3-E8CCE113DF50.png 61906434-C401-49B1-AF5C-8C2220D8A7F9.jpeg # Gideonbitchfit.gif Larry.png C7452A90-E069-4FBE-AE6F-6166327C6716.png 9FE8B744-4CE4-49C2-BE74-5389F947CACA.png|Robloxian noob E5FF5108-5C7A-44BA-A8B5-EBBAF76D6C10.png|Larry and Zim about to shoot each other and Gideon and Larry’s real dad in the background looking stupid as shit AB6BBD73-7E39-4165-9C17-45DD3575421C.png|The ga family|link=The gay family E3B412AA-FBF4-4314-BB8D-B427577518BA.png 30CD168B-FD90-40A1-B16D-B48568F606ED.png C89BE9B6-563B-4F5F-8908-0AE94CBBB26C.png BB16860D-DBF7-4336-8029-ADDD838DE966.jpeg 65DC1EE0-13E9-45F1-AE56-C7E8DD6BB3CC.png|Somebody once told me..........NOT TO TAKE A BIG POO POO I FAILED AND DID IT!!!! C7F2D380-E03B-49C8-9FEE-BF5F5E029414.jpeg E0950FB9-D94A-4E2D-B85A-736FBEA4E2FB.png DB49FDCB-F611-4217-AE2D-98AB9070E4B0.jpeg|Zim all about his money 22B2BC70-3132-4557-A66F-7F4BCA31C3A2.jpeg|Zim in real life 78D8C60A-388D-4C35-89DF-3CC9BA939324.png 17B5A4C2-8160-4C38-A733-4A5BE14C5F03.png 2D28AE71-7661-4E5D-A5F7-45D536E82C41.png 1CA5C955-74B4-4504-8AF5-F184CD3AAFF3.png INVADER ZIM (born November 30, 19424), more commonly known only as ZIM, is a piece of shit who is larrys real dads sex rival. He runs an successful restaurant called the Chum Bucket alongside Larry, a waterproof supercomputer who is his sidekick and wife. Zim and Larry are the two main gay heroes of the franchise. zim despises larrys real dad for running a unsuccessful restaurant because his own business gets lots of customers. His primary goal is to steal dads' ass and dick for sex. Larry gives him a variety of evil plans to steal it, but their efforts always end up wining. While zim is usually portrayed as an gay character, he is sometimes an villain rather than a hero in episodes that directly focus on him. He is voiced by Mr. Larry, one of the show's staff writers. Both Zim and larry first appear in the episode "zim!" Zim succeeds at stealing the larrys real dads ass and dick in the movie, but his goal of world gay sex is eventually thwarted by LarryBob. In "boy or friend," it is revealed that larrys real dad and zim were boy friends during their childhood, but a dispute over gay sex ended their relationship for real, meaning that zim had a part in the creation of the there baby. Please help me on how to fix a toilet handle that won't go up after flushing prick Category:Gays Category:Hideons boyfriends Category:Larrys girl/boy friends Category:LTBG Category:GAY FRIENDSHIP Category:Gideons crush’s Category:Larrys husbands/wifes Category:OMG GAY Category:People Larry had sex with Category:Larrys shit Category:Zims piss Category:Zim is a wicked witch who is gay Category:Characters larry loves alot Category:FUCk Category:SHIT Category:PISS Category:❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌ Category:❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ Category:���������������������������������������������������������������������������� Category:�������������������������������������������������������� Category:OMG I TEXTED MY GRANDMA AND SHE WAS DEAD Category:Mygrandsonandme2 Category:My grandson loves to eat shit and piss Category:That I am going home and then I’m gonna I am Category:Siri Category:KKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Category:���������������������������������������������������������������������������� Category:����‍♂️ Category:���������������������������������������� Category:���������������������������������������������� Category:���������������������������������������������������� Category:����‍♂️ Category:������������������������������������������������������������ Category:ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME MEME ME ME ME ME ME MEME ME ME ME ME ME ME AND ONLY ME Category:FATASS HOGS Category:PEOPLE WHO EAT ALOT AND ARE FATASSES Category:FATASSES THOUGH OUT THE YEARS Category:FAT GUYS WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:FAT WOMEN WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:PEOPLE THAT ARE GOING TO HELL FOR STEALING Category:MY RUBY DIAMOND SLIPPERS ARE GOING TO HELL Category:IM IN HELL Category:*shits pants in public* OH SHHHHHHIT Category:Characters that used larrys bed for a toilet Category:While and then Category:OMG MY Grandson IS A GURL Category:CHARACTERS THAT JACK FENTON RAPED Category:RAPED CHARACTERS Category:Characters that are in dumpsters and raped with there clothing stoaln and cake all over them Category:MY ASS HURTS SO FUCKING THAT I CANT THINK OF MY WEBSITE AND MY BIRTHDAY Category:WE ARE FAMILY Category:MY DAD THORW MY KEYBOARD OUT MY BEDROOM WINDOW AND I KICKED HIS ASS Category:MY MOM Category:�������� Category:MY MOM THORW OUT MY SPONGEBOB ACTION FIGURES AND I KICKED HER ASS TO THE SUN AND WATCHED THAT BITCH BURN IN HELL Category:MY SISTER GIDEON SAYED SPONGEBOB IS FOR BABYS AND I THORW HER ASS OUT MY BEDROOM WINDOW Category:MY ANUT LARRY SAYS I LOOK LIKE I ROLLED STRAIGHT OUTA A DUMPSTER AND I TOOK HER ASS TO HELL Category:MY HUSBAND LARRY SAYS I LOOK LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT AND I FUCKING HATE HER SO MUCH AND I KICKED LARRYS ASS TO A BLACKHOLE AND WATCHED THAT ASS BURN IN HELL Category:MY FRIEND SAYS SPONGEBOB IS SHIT SO I DROWNED HER ASS IN LARRYS REAL DADS FATASS SPONGEBOB POOL Category:MY BESTSELLER/CUSTOMER SAYS I NEED TO IMPROVE MY VOICE SO I KICK HIS ASS BACK TO HELL WHERE HE BELONGS Category:MY STUFFED AMERICAN OBMA PLUSH SAYS I LOOK LIKE I LIED ALOT SO I KICKED THAT BITCH IN HELL Category:GIVE ME SPACE BITCH Category:I WENT TO HELL AND MENT STEPHEN HILLENBURG THERE Category:MY BROTHER BROWNIE LARRY SHITED IN MY SOUP SO I PUT DRUGS IN HIS AND HE DIED AND WENT TO HELL AND MY PARENTS HAD MY RAPED FOR THAT Category:I LOOK LIKE MY HUSBAND LARRY Category:JohndoeisadummyLOL Category:5idot Category:Gideonthebomb Category:Was Category:(STEPS ON A LEGO BRICK) FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! Category:Characters who killed them selfs over Dumbass Reasons Category:MY BIG BROTHER LARRY FEWER SAYED I LOOK LIKE OBMA SO I KICKED HIS ASS IN HELL AND WATCHED THAT BITCH BURN IN HELL Category:Zarry Category:MY HUGE STUFF CANADA ZIM DOLL SAYS IM A FAT FUCK SO I KICKED THAT BIG SIS IN GERMAN HELL Category:People who post there ass and dick on Facebook and Twitter and instagram Category:*pisses pants in public* FUCK!!!!! Category:People who posted pictures of where they live and they get raped for that Category:Characters who hate themselves Category:Characters Larry has sex with Category:Characters who are both genders and are gay as FUCK!!! Category:CHARACTERS WHO ARE GAY AS FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Characters who hate Gideon gleeful and kick him in his dick and ass for hating him Category:CHARACTERS WHO HOPE ZIM DIES AND GO TO HELL WHERE THEY BELONG CUZ HES A ASSHOLE AND A MOTHER FUCKER Category:SPONGEBOB AND FRIENDS ARE FROM HELL Category:Characters that came from Hell Category:Characters that are racist and wet to hell for making fun of black people and Mexican people and HATE THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA ���� Category:How to fix a toilet handle that won't go up after flushing Category:But as Soon as His Favorite Show (Spongebob SquarePants) Ended He Killed Himself and Joined Larry & Friends In Hell :) Category:UGLY ASS CHARACTERS Category:Trending Pages